Lost Of Memories
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: Mikan y Natsume estan comprometidos a la fuerza, desde niños se llevan bien y hasta se enamoraron, pero por un terrible accidente terrorista sus memorias fueron afectadas olvidando el rostro de la persona con la que esta comprometida y sus sentimientos
1. Capitulo 1, Tal como comenzo todo

_Hola!_

_comoe stan!:D_

_Aclaraciones:_

_No me pertenece nada u,u!_

_y todabia me animo a escribir!_

_por favor diganme su opinion sobre este fic!_

**Lost Of Memory!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #1-Tal Como Comenzo Todo<strong>

* * *

><p>En lo oscuro de un hermoso bosque con praderas varias familias acampaban, cantaban a una hermosa noche que tan deslumbrante hacia notorias las estrellas alrededor de la hermosa luna llena. Mientras sentados estaban en los troncos disfrutando de aquella fogata se escuchan disparos y uno cae al piso dando a notar su muerte, las familias se levantan y corren para no ser heridas con aquellos que portaban las armas de muerte, se escuchaban como esas voces gritaban a todo pulmón los nombres de sus queridos hijos, y dos de ellos los más importantes de la historia,<p>

en eso una de aquellas camionetas explota, perturbando más a las familias que quedaban en aquel bosque buscando a sus hijos con estrés y preocupación, hasta que por fin los hallaron corrieron sin esperar más jalándolos del brazo para que entraran a otra camioneta, desafortunadamente esta también exploto, afectando a las memorias de aquellos dos niños que las dos familias sostenían en sus brazos. Siendo golpeados por la fuerte explosión….

Desde esa explosión la vida de aquellos dos niños cambiaron…los doctores del mismo hospital dijeron que estaban en coma temporal…a la segunda semana el niño despertó, recordando loe esencial( nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, padre y familia, no mas) eso para los padres era felicidad, aun que no se acordara de aquellos que esa noche festejaban con ellos, o de la linda creatura que esa noche a su lado estaba… a la tercera semana despierta la niña, recordarnos solamente lo esencial!los doctores hablaron con las dos familias.

-podrían volverse a recordar?-pregunto uno de las adres.

-podrían, pero deben esperar tan solo unos meses, y si al verse no se recuerdan, esperarse otros meses, pero eso sería algún problema?-pregunto el doctor.

-ellos están comprometidos desde que nacieron- contesto uno de los padres

-es de familia?-pregunta el doctor.

-si, vivimos en Japón, uno de los festejos de donde nosotros trabajamos es que cada año se elija que familia por su herencia se casara su hija o hijo con esa familia-responde otro de los padres.

-ya veo, pues, creo que lo mejor sería que se volvieran a conocer dentro de dos años, pero si uno de ellos recuerda un momento en el que no sabe quien le acompañaba, o recuerde algo que le haiga regalado en el pasado a esa persona, hará que se cofunda mas, y podrían volverse locos- dijo el doctor como un problema.

Las dos familias voltearon a verse preceptivamente, ya todo se estaba volviendo grave desde aquel incidente, pues desde que esos dos chiquillos se conocieron se enamoraron tanto que se regalaban a cada rato muchas cosas, dibujos, cartas, flores, anillos, pulseras, blusas, algún instrumentó musicales entre otras, y ahora no saben que podría pasar…

Cuando pasaron los 3 meses, los padres volvieron a reunirse con sus vecinos, llevando con ellos a su niña para que una vez más sus hijos se conocieran, al hacer eso, hubo pleito entre los dos.

-porque tienes esa pulsera, esa es mía ladrón-le gritaba la bella creatura.

-cállate, tonta, es mía- le contestaba empujándola al suelo.

Los padres detuvieron la pelea pues la niña se había aventado arriba del niño para pegarle.

-no creo, que estén listos para conocerse- se dijeron padres a padres.

-tienes razón, será en otro momento- dijeron los otros padres.

Desde ese momento los niños siempre que se miraban en la escuela se jalaban el cabello, se gritaban e insultaba, en resumen se odiaban y no se soportaban.

Raramente, llego el día en el que el jefe de su trabajo mando a la familia de la niña a vivir a china por unos años de trabajo..Esto se volvió bueno para los padres, pues así cuando volvieran tal vez los niños crecieran y recordaran algo sobre aquella persona y al mirarse y volverse a presentar en vez de odiarse se comportarían educadamente y se conocería,

Trágicamente ellos no esperaban que el chico se enamorara de alguien más….

Hace 7 años.

_-natsumee-gritaba una hermosa niña con test clara, su cabello rubio oscuro peinado en dos coletas sujetadas por dos listones color amarillo formando un bello moño, ojos chocolates claros y realmente hermosos para todo aquel que se los viera. La hermosa creatura corría a lado de un chico que le daba la espalda el cual por el gran brillo del sol, no se podía distinguir su piel ni su ropa y menos el color de su cabello, la pobre creatura intentaba alcanzar a aquel niño que se veía de su edad con tanta tristeza le gritaba que no se fuera pero no logro, pues parecía que el sol se había tragado al niño desapareciéndolo a la vista de la chica._

_-por favor…Recuérdame-se escuchaba una voz con alrededor de la hermosa creatura inocente que hincada estaba en el piso con sus ojos marcados de tristeza y lagrimas recorriendo por la soledad que sentía._

_Fin de flash memories.._

_7 años después.._

_Como distinguir tan hermoso amanecer, ese día era bellísimo, comenzó con el fresco viento que acariciaba las hojas verdes de aquellos arboles, que cantaban al sonido y ritmo de los pajaritos dándole la bienvenida a otro hermoso día. Los rayos del sol pegaban a la ventana de una recamara la cual habitaba una hermosa chica que dormía en su regazo solitaria, en una cama amplia y una cobija con la cual se cobijaba… los labios de aquella chica se movían, y sus cejas hacían un movimiento de tristeza, sus ojos decían que ella estaba soñando un recuerdo de hace años… la dulzura de adolecente entre abrió sus ojos al hermoso día que le decía ¨Hola¨, la chica de tan solo 16 años despertó y se estiro con esmero soltando un bostezo para comenzar el nuevo día que le esperaba._

_-me pregunto qué habrá sido ese sueño?-susurro la hermosa joven mientras sus delicados pies los ponía en sus hermosas pantuflas de conejo, después la dulzura con una hermosa bata blanca que la hacía lucir como ángel se dirigió al baño._

_-Mikan-se oía una voz fuera de la habitación._

_-me estoy bañando- se escucha la respuesta de una hermosa voz que provenía de aquel baño en el cual por debajo salía humedad._

_-bueno te diré cuando salgas-le dijo la voz que al aparecer provenía de su mama_

-amor, tienes que decirle lo más rápido, ya que nuestro vuelo será mañana-le dijo el papa serio para luego despedirse con un beso depositado en el cachete de la madre y esposa.

Mientras la joven hermosa se bañaba veamos que sucede en casa de su prometido!

-Hijo, debes casarte con esa joven- le dice la mama.

-no madre-dice el joven levantando la voz.

-hijo, si esto sigue así, quedaremos en la vergüenza y ruina,-dice la mama con preocupación- porque tuvo que pasar ese accidente- pensó triste.

-por qué no simplemente renuncian a ese trabajo- le grita el hijo mientras se aventaba al sillón

-estamos buscando otro empleo hijo, pero si no lo encontramos para cuando cumplas 18 que falta exactamente un año, entonces será demasiado tarde y te casaras con la hija de los señores Mondragon, además hijo si no te casas con ella no solo nosotros quedaos sin empleo si no también ellos- le dijo la mama.

-pues busquen un empleo, no quiero casarme a la fuerza con una completa extraña-grita natsume para luego cerrar de golpe la puerta de aquella habitación.

-hijo-susurra la mama mientras estaba sentada en aquel sillón tristemente- sé que es feo, esto si tan solo no hubiera pasado aquel accidente, desgraciados terroristas-pensó con furia la mama.

Asi quedo esta situación natsume el único hijo de esa familia fue a su escuela, y mikan que estaba en china por algo del trabajo de sus padres, su madre hablo con ella.

-bueno, almenos ya no estaremos en este edificio, no me caían bien los vecinos-dijo mikan con un tono de voz normal.

-mi niña, pero sabes a que cuando lleguemos a ya te presentaremos a tu futuro esposo- dijo la ama con tono de voz nervioso.

-aun que no quiera, debo obedecer, y espero… solo espero que el sea buena persona-dijo mientras aventaba un suspiro

-hay mi niña, -dijo la ama para luego abrazarla.

-solo, lo hago para que no se queden sin trabajo- dijo seria- ahora madre ire a empacar- se levanto y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-todo, estaba tan bien en ese tiempo, ya ahora por esto, espero y se recuerden pronto- pensó la madre mientras permanecía sentada en aquella silla del como comedor.

- me pregunto quién era aquel niño al que le gritaba.- pensó mikan recordando aquel sueño.

Asi quedaron las cosas, los padres estaban preocupados, y tristes pues estaban forzando a sus hijos a casarse sin amor, aun que antes de ese accidente terrorista se amaban los chicos, ahora ni se recuerdan, ahora todo cambio. Mikan y sus padres terminaron de empacar y a la mañana siguiente fueron hacia el Aeropuerto, y al llegar tomaron el vuelo hacia su destino Japón!

* * *

><p><strong>les gusto?<strong>

**dejen un lindo review! de aqienes les gusto :D!**

**y si no uno que otro tic de concejos!**

**un gran saludoo!**


	2. Capitulo 2, Bienvendidos

**Holaa!**

**como estan?**

**yo no puedo responder esa pregunta u,u! pero bueno**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada pero este anime es fantasticoooo!**

**och Gaby Amiga Herossa C¨: siP, esta historia la cree yo aun que no me pertenesca pero sip :D!**

**espero y les agarde esta historia por que se las dedico a todos los fan de gakuen alcie c:**

**que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #2- Bienvenidos<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando mikan y sus padres llegaron a Japón, empezaron a subir sus maletas a un taxi, ya que las demás cosas de su antigua casa en china llegarían en uno o dos días! Mikan lucía un hermoso vestido hasta la rodilla ampón color Violeta con una ralla en la cintura color blanca la cual la hacía lucir con una hermosa y elegante figura, ya que ella tenía muy bonita cinturita y una cadera muy bien formada, y a su edad no avía chica así tal y como mikan es de su físico, Perfectamente Hermosa, parecía Barbie %1000, una hermosa princesa, muchos de sus pocas amigas que tenía en china le decían que debería ser modelo, eso era un agradable alago, sigamos, tenía su cabello ondulado suelto con una diadema en ella y en sus pequeños pies calzaba zapatillas con tacón del más chico con los cuales taconeaba nerviosa el piso del taxi.<p>

-hace mucho que no recordaba mi hogar- pensó mikan mientras miraba por la ventana de aquel taxi.

-estas nerviosa ¿-le pregunta su mama que a su lado estaba en compañía en el taxi.

-un poco- responde soltando un suspiro- no lo conozco, pero digo, no puedo juzgar a nadie, me pregunto cómo será el?-pensó mikan algo nerviosa.- mal! A donde exactamente nos dirigimos?-pregunto confundida.

-ach, perdona hija, nos quedaremos unas semanas en casa de la familia de tu prometido- dijo la mama algo nerviosa.

-es enserio?-pregunto mikan algo molesta y sorprendida.

-es enserio mikan-responde seria la mama.

-nomas esto me faltaba-pensó mikan mientras recargaba la cabeza en la ventana.

Por fin, llegaron a aquella cuadra la cual habitaba la casa de su prometido… mikan curiosa comenzó a contemplar aquellas casas las cuales eran muy grandes y hermosas

**(Nota: algo muy importante, en donde trabajaban, la familia de natsume era popular su paga era grande, la familia de mikan no era tan rica pues trabajaba en el mismo trabajo pero en un puesto no tan popular, lo que hacen los jefes es elegir una familia del puesto popular a que se case el heredero o heredera con el puesto no tan popular(ricos o no tan ricos))**

**-**si esta familia vive por estos barrios, entonces, sería posible que su hijo sea un egoísta?-pensó y se pregunto mikan mientras hacia con un mechón de su cabello una linda trenza de los nervios- tal vez esté pensando demasiado rápido- susurro frente a la ventana del taxi.

-dijiste algo hija?-pregunto su mama

-eech, no nada mama-sonríe mikan.

-hemos llegado-dijo el padre.

Mikan voltea y ve una gran casa, parecía mansión, tenía un gran cerco, el cual se abrió a su llegada, y el taxi continuo metiéndose dentro del patio de la gran casa hermosa que mikan contemplaba sorprendida.

Mientras en esa gran casa.

-hijo ya estas arreglado?-pregunta la mama abriendo la puerta de la habitación de natsume.

-madre,-dijo todo serio natsume con una mirada de molestia.

-YA LLEGARON-grita el padre mientras bajaba por aquellas escaleras con un traje elegante.

-hijo, dale una oportunidad, - le pidió la madre con una mirada triste y desesperada.- sabes que nuestro trabajo es difícil, son las reglas- dijo la mama tocando la mano de natsume.

-deben buscarse un empleo lo más rápido.- dijo natsume levantándose del sillón.

-Ntsume! Tú crees que esto es fácil ara nosotros?. En Japón no todo cae del cielo, este empleo, y el puesto que le han dado a tu padre es muy importante, y no se encuentra en ningún lugar-le dice la ama seria.

-porque lo acepto?, tan solo fue ayer que se lo pusieron, se viera quedado en ese mismo puesto.- dijo natsume molesto.

-pero no fue así Natsume!, él quería que viviéramos bien, que todo sea a nuestro alcance- dijo la mama para luego decir las últimas palabras- ahora baja,- le dice seria dándose una media vuelta y seguir su camino.

- sé que mi hijo sufre, esta no es una vida, a mí también me casaron a la fuerza, pero ahora estoy muy enamorada de su padre- pensó la mama mientras le recorría una lagrima y se la seco con aquellos guantes blancos que tenía puestas en sus manos.

-tss-hace natsume golpeando con fuerzas la pared, una pared en la cual estaba colgada un listón, un listón de un valioso momento de hace años atrás que natsume recordaba mas no el dulce rostro de la bella joven, natsume siempre que miraba aquel listón color Dorado sabía bien que no debía tirarlo, pues por alguna razón le era muy valioso y sentimental de alguna manera sin acordarse del rostro de la niña.

sus padres no les avían contado que perdieron la memoria, no sabían que sucedería si se los contaran, sería algo peligroso como les dijo y advirtió aquel doctor a las dos familias.

-me pregunto sobre esa chica tantas cosas-pensó natsume mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

Mientars abajo en el primer piso.

-Bienvenidos- les saludan los padres7666 de natsume, a los visitantes.

-Hola, Muchas gracias-dijo el padre saludándolos primero, y después la madre con una sonrisa hasta llegar a mikan.

-valla, tu debes ser mikan-chan- le dice la mama mirándola de pies a cabeza ¨contemplandola¨ pues estaba muy hermosa- cuanto has crecido, te has vuelto toda una mujer- le alaga la madre de natsume con una sonrisa

-como es qué?-pensó mikan confundida- me conocen?-pensó sorprendida.

-adelante pasen- les dice el padre de natsume.

-qué grande es tu casa- contempla el padre de mikan.

-será su hogar por semanas, a mí y a i esposa nos alegra que estuvieran de vuelta- dijo el papa de natsume poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su esposa.

-nosotros también, estamos alegres de estar de vuelta- les dice la mama sonriendo elegante.

-vamos a la sala, hay estarán mas cómodos-dijo la madre de natsume.

Mikan contemplaba de techo a suelo aquella hermosa casa que parecía mansión que sus dueños eran sus futuros suegros.

Mikan y sus padres se sentaron en el sillón principal color chocolate y paredes blancas con un toque de flores en cada esquina de las paredes y unas hermosas ventanas con floreros.

Luego mikan vio como los padres de su prometido se hacían señas

-nuestro hijo no tarda en bajar.- les dice la mama.

-les ofrezco algo de tomar?-pregunta el papa.

-agua por favor.- responde el papa hablando por toda su familia.

-amor, no te levantes iré yo- dijo la esposa mientras salía de aquella hermosa habitación la cual era para sala de visita.

-como les fue en china?-pregunto el padre de natsume curioso.

-pues, todo comenzó medio difícil y luego fue mejorando conforme los informes que daba, pero todo muy bien-responde el padre.

Luego la mama llega con una jarra de agua y sirve una sirvienta en aquellos vasos de vidrio agua para los invitados.

-gracias- agradeció la familia de mikan.

Y en eso natsume entra.

-och, hijo-dice la madre levantándose del sillón.

Mikan voltea lentamente y mientras volteaba su corazón se acelero al ver al chico.

-Yo-pensó sorprendida- lo conozco?-pensó, su rostro se le hacía muy familiar estaba confusa la chica.

-natsume, ellos son la familia Mondragon- le dio acercándolo a que les saludara.

-mucho gusto- saluda educadamente natsume, y al llegar a saludar a mikan, sorprendido sin hacerlo notar besa su mano mirándola a los ojos.. que a el también se le hacía conocida.

-por qué?-pregunta mikian con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas- esos ojos!-dice sorprendida contemplando aquellos ojos arrebatadores de todas las miradas, aquellos ojos carmesí profundos.

Luego nartsume se sentó a lado de sus padres serio.

-esa chica-pensó agarrado de sus dos manos.

El ambiente se puso algo frustrante para los padres.

-entonces tienen hambre?-pregunto el padre de natsume.

-och, si, si-responden los padres de mikan.

Los padres de mikan y los padres de natsume se levantaron y tras ellos iban mikan y natsume, totalmente serios.

-porque ella!, nunca será como nosotros-pensó viéndola de reojo serio.- por que al verla tuve ese presentimiento de que ya la conozco- pensó serio mientras caminaba.

-esto es feo-pensó mikan- algo realmente confuso- pensó de brazos cruzados.

Las familias llegaron al comedor, y se sentaron en sillas realmente elegantes color oro con re cargaderas de brazos.

-wou-piensa mikan contemplando aquel comedor de una gran mesa cristalina con un gran florado con hermosas rosas naturales amarillas, cafés y blancas, y sillas como para 10 personas o más

Al sentarse salió la sirvienta y el cocinero con unos platos en sus dos manos y empezaron a servir.

-Gracias por la comida-dijeron todos para empezar a comer.

-mm-hace mikan comiendo de ese deliciosa comida- que rico-piensa mientras lo saboreaba con esquicitos.

Los padres de natsume y los padres de mikan a cada 5 minutos volteaban a verlos, las caras de los padres eran de preocupación, la cara de mikan nerviosa y la de natsume algo molesto.

Al terminar de comer!

-ach, por que no vamos al patio?- dijo la madre de natsume juntando sus dos manos.

-eso sería buena idea-responde la madre de mikan.

-que opinan ustedes?-pregunto el padre volteando a ver a natsume y a mikan.

-suena bien-responde mikan con una sonrisa amable.

-como sea, si de esto salgo rápido- dijo natsume cerrando sus ojos, mikan lo miraba de uan manera a extraño por lo que dijo, y los padres sorprendidas y algo nervioso.

-bueno vamos-dijo la madre de natsume.

-tal vez no le agrado-pensó mikan bajando el rostro.

Al salir aquel hermoso patio, todo tapizado con césped verde, arboles con fruto: manzana, limón, granadas etc y de flores muy bonitas.

-es hermoso- comentó mikan mirando con esos ojos hermosos aquel patio que parecía paisaje, una hermosa fuente a su lado derecho con piso a su alrededor, un sembraría de flores de muchos colores como el arcoíris, arbustos muy elegantes con forma de animales, y más adelante se miraba un hermoso y grande quisco que era usado para bailar bajo de él, en el lado izquierdo avía un laberinto muy grande formado por grandes arbustos en forma cuadrangulares y muy verdosos como de 5 metros

- es un laberinto?-pregunto Mikan emocionada y curiosa.

-si, mi niña, pero no seria bueno que entraras, hace una semana nuestro sirviente entro y salió de aquí en unas 18 horas por ahí-comento la mama amable.

-enserio?-pregunta mikan sorprendida.

-si – le responde la señora.

-por qué no continuamos nosotros nuestro camino y ustedes otro, para que se vallan conociendo?-dijo el padre agarrado de la mano de su esposa.

-seria buena idea-dijeron los padres de mikan.

En eso mikan y natsume quedaron totalmente solos a esa tarde.

-hay-suelta suspiro mikan mientras natsume se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol

-a ti tampoco te gusta esto verdad?-le pregunta mikan cruzándose de brazos.

-no me gusta que controlen mi vida, y que me fuercen a hacer algo en lo que no apruebo-responde sin voltearla a ver con gran seriedad.

-lo sé, a mi tampoco, pero se puedo hacer, que se puede hacer con un trabajo como el que ellos tienen?-se pregunta mikan en voz normal seria con mirando hacia el césped.

-buscar otro trabajo- respondió al mismo tiempo mikan y natsume y se voltean a ver.

- ya nos aviamos conocido antes?-pregunto natsume mirándola pues se le hacía tan conocida anteriormente.

-no lo sé, lo que sí puedo decir, es que tu rostro me es familiar- comento mikan sonriendo un poco pero esa sonrisa en verdad era sorprendente y muy, muy hermosa la cual a natsume le hipnotizo y sus miradas quedaron puestas por más de 15 segundos, natsume la miraba contemplador, su rostro era difícil de distinguir, y el de mikan, ella aun tenia la sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos mirándolo a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**les gusto!**

**:D**

**dejen sus reviews hermosoooos! qe me llenan el corazon de alegria enceriooooooo! **

**C:**

**un gran saludooo**


	3. Capitulo 3,Qe Noche,Qe Tarde,Qe dia!

**HOLA!**

**COMO ANDAMOS?**

**AHY PUES GARCIAS A DIOS, TODO, TODITITO MEJORO AQUI EN MI CASA, EL PROBLEMA AGANLE CUENTA QUE JAMAS PASO, SE DESAPARECIO ENCERIO! LLEGO EL POLICIA Y UFF. TODO ERA UN GRAN ERROR!Y QUE LO DISCULPARAMOS ENTRE OTRAS!**

**Qiero decirles que hoy ando de buenas , MUY HAPPY ANDAMOS HOY! QUE HASTA HICIMOS CHOCOLATE CALIENTE Y BIROTE Y RENTAMOS PELICULA :P! QUE LOCO VERDAD, CHOCOLATE CALIENTE DE DIA O.O! PERO BUENO SERA UN MOMENTO FAMILIAR TODO VALE!C: **

**Otro avisito:**

**Estoy haciendo otra historia de ...Gakuen alice, ya termine el capitulo uno y el segundo, la verdad es que me gustaria meterlos cuando termine Gakuen alice la generacion y cuando en esa historia balla mas adelantada, la historia que hago se llama...permitanme dejen reviso...se llama..**

**: Gakuen Alice Revelaciones!( esta historia se trata en resumen: Por Protegerla)... esten anciosos de esperar el primer capi! yo si n.n! de subirlo, pero debo esperar, o quieren que lo suba ya?USTEDES DECIDEEN!DEJEN REVIEW DE QUE SI QUIEREN QUE LO SUBA YA!**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN MIS AMADAS AMIGAS!Y LECTORAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>cAPITULO #3-Que noche, que tarde y que día!..<strong>

* * *

><p>Algo del capítulo anterior:<p>

- **ya nos aviamos conocido antes?-pregunto natsume mirándola pues se le hacía tan conocida anteriormente.**

**-no lo sé, lo que sí puedo decir, es que tu rostro me es familiar- comento mikan sonriendo un poco pero esa sonrisa en verdad era sorprendente y muy, muy hermosa la cual a natsume le hipnotizo y sus miradas quedaron puestas por más de 15 segundos, natsume la miraba contemplador, su rostro era difícil de distinguir, y el de mikan, ella aun tenia la sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos mirándolo a él.**

-puedo decir que es hermosa-pensó natsume contemplando a mikan mientras la veía hay a tan solo unos pasos frente de el,- es como si ya la conociera, su rostro, su sonrisa- comenzó a pensar con extrañes. Hasta que…

-Amor- dijo una chica de cabello rubio con risos y ojos Azules como el de un hermoso diamante que salía de una puerta cristalina tras de mikan, que pronto le dio como un saludo a natsume un beso en sus labios. Enredando sus brazos en el cuello.

Mikan estaba sorprendida.

-te eh estado llamando, porque no contestabas mis llamadas?-pregunto la rubia.

-s-samanta, que haces aquí?, te dije que hoy no vinieras-le susurra natsume serio.

-quien es ella?-se pregunto mikan mientras miraba como seguía abrazada a su cuello.

-que no te sorprende que tu novia te visite?-pregunta la rubia dándole un ligero beso coqueto en sus labios gruesos.

-porque lo besa?-pensó mikan sorprendida y algo molesta al saber que su comprometido lo besaba una rubia.

-además, quien es ella?-pregunto la rubia mirando de pies a cabeza a mikan con una mirada no sorpresiva y seria ¨zorreo¨ hacia ella.

-m-mucho gusto, soy Sakura Mikan- se presento educadamente y fue lo único que dijo mikan sin decir, natsume es mi futuro prometido¨!

-och, eres familiar de natsume?-pregunto ¨Samanta¨

-no-responde serio natsume.

-como que no?, entonces quién es?-pregunta la ¨wera¨

Mikan estaba mirando con seriedad aquel asunto con molestia.

-es..Es una visita, sus padres son amigos de los míos- responde natsume serio – además ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas samanta- le dice cruzándose de brazos. Al decir esto mikan se sorprendió por lo que el responde solo sonrió maliciosa.

-ach, entonces nada de qué preocuparse- dijo la rubia para volver a besar aquellos labios gruesos que ¨le eran pertenecientes a ella y a nadie más¨

-ja-hace mikan soltando una risa no tan sorpresiva en ella –con permiso- dijo sonriendo para luego mirar seria a natsume y darse una media vuelta y alejarse de sus presencias.

-adioos-se despide la rubia ¨oxigenada¨

-jajajja- ríe falso mikan a lo visto y escuchado- que bien me la paso- dijo malhumorada cruzando sus brazos. Al ver mikan a sus padres y a los padres de natsume los detuvo.

-enserio quieren que me case con alguien como él?- pregunto seria.

-esto es una vergüenza-dijo para luego irse ella sola.

-mikan que paso?-pregunta la madre.

-que te lo dija la rubia-dijo seria y en voz alta.

-la rubia?-se preguntaron los cuatro, de tal modo que los padres de mikan voltearon a ver con extrañes a los padres de natsume.

-samanta-susurraron los padres de natsume sorprendidos.

-que sucede? Quien es samanta?-preguntan los padres de mikan serios.

-es que, hay un pequeños problema-dijo el padre de natsume.

-qué pequeño problema?-pregunta la madre de mikan.

-nuestro hijo tiene novia.- responden los dos.

-así que esa chica samanta, como dicen que se llama se está metiendo entre ellos?- preguntan serios.

-pensamos que no vendría hoy, que este día solo era para que ellos se conocieran y al día siguiente y así hasta pasar las semanas.- dijeron los padres de natsume.

-pero no fue así, nuestra hija se a enojado, debemos hacer algo-dice la madre algo preocupada.

-nuestra hija conforme a estos problemas será muy difícil convencerla-les dice el padre cruzándose de brazos.

-pensaremos en algo-dijo el padre de natsume.

-ya sé, porque no sería mejor que se fueran a vivir juntos?-comenta en forma de pregunta la madre de natsume ¨ella siempre tiene buenas ideas¨

-eso sería estupendo-dijo la madre de mikan y el padre de natsume al mismo tiempo.

-pero, amor, nuestra hija-comento el padre de mikan volteándola a ver.

-que sucede?-pregunta la esposa.

-estudiarían en la misma prepa?-pregunto el padre de mikan serio.

-si, eso sería mejor no creen?-dice el padre de natsume asombrado.

-pero deberíamos hablar de esto adentro, punto por punto- dijo la madre de natsume.

-och este que se cree, que seré su esposa aun que tenga una amante?-se pregunto molesta mikan mientras se sentaba en la sala principal de visita.

-och, señorita, si quiere le muestro su remara- le dice un señor mayor el cual era el mayordomo.

-o si por favor-le dice mikan levantándose del asiento.

Así llego el anochecer y los padres de natsume hablaron con su hijo, mientras que los padres de mikan y ella acomodaban su ropa en sus nuevas recamaras de visitas.

-toc-toc-toc- tocan a la puerta de una recamara.

-que quieren?-les pregunta natsume serio sentado en su cama.

-hijo, no se suponía que hoy samanta no vendría?-le pregunto la madre y tras ella venia su esposo.

-algún problema con que me visite mi novia?-pregunto natsume volteándolos a ver.

-no estás dispuesto a darle una oportunidad tan siquiera a la chica?-pregunto su padre sentándose en el sillón de aquella recamara.

-dispuesto, no del todo, yo seguiré con samanta- les respondió serio y decidido.

Los padres se voltearon a ver por la respuesta de el.

-hay hijo, sabemos que esto es muy difícil, pero intenta si?, mikan-chan se ve una agradable y muy buena persona fina-le comenta la madre.

-fina?, jaja, si madre, acaso ves que sea de nuestra altura?-le pregunta natsume en forma de burla.

-hijo, habla educado, es tu madre-le advierte su padre.

-nosotros también nos casamos a la fuerza, ye stamos muy enamorados-dijo la madre agarrando con fuerzas la mano de su esposo.

-lo sé, no me lo tienen que recordar, pero yo no estoy enamorado de esa ¨fina¨chica- responde serio natsue y entre comillas.

-okey, esta es la decisión- dijo el padre

-cual decisión?-pregunta confundido.

-tú y la joven se irán a vivir en una casa juntos –dice el padre y la madre al mismo tiempo.

-qué?-pregunta en voz alta natsume sorprendido y molesto.

-así es hijo, se cambiaran en unas semanas- le dice la madre algo preocupada.

-por qué?, que les sucede a ustedes dos'- les dice natsume con voz molesta.

-nada hijo, esto es una decisión, así, a cómo te conocemos, solo así le podrás dar una oportunidad- dijo el padre serio.

**Mientras con mikan**.

Mikan estaba en la recamaran donde la pusieron durante su visita en esta casa, estaba guardando en los cajones su ropa y ordenando sus zapatos en una forma molesta y algo furiosa o ¨celosa

-ya no me gusta estar en este lugar… hay mi amorcito,-dijo mikan arremedando aquel instante aquellas palabras que la oxigenada digo, perdón, la rubio le dijo a natsume muy cariñosa.¨- porque me tengo que molestar tanto en eso? -pensó- a sí, es un tonto, será mi prometido y una amante?-se pregunto rodando sus ojos molesta ¨celosa¨o.o!

-toc-toc-tco-tocan a su puerta.

-pasen-dice amable mikan. En eso suena el rechinado de una puerta abriéndose con lentitud.

-hija todo está bien?-pregunta la mama.

-si madre, todo está perfecto- dijo mikan alardeando o fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

- hay mi niña, bueno, te tengo que decir algo- le dice la madre sentándose en una pequeña silla de tal escritorio.

-si madre, dime?-`pregunto mikan interesada.

-bueno, ya te inscribieron en una preparatoria- dijo la madre- donde su hijo está inscrito- dice sonriendo amable.

-estare en su mismo salón?-pregunta mikan algo molesta y sorprendida.

-pues, de hecho no quedaste en el mismo salón- dio la mama mirando al techo.

-uff-hace mikan agarrándose el pelo para enredárselo en una liga para hacerla una cola.

-otra cosa-dice la mama juntando su mano un poco nerviosa.

-si?-pregunta mikan volteándola aver.

-se irán a vivir juntos-dijo en voz normal y algo preocupantica.

-QUE?-grita mikan frunciendo el seño.

-si hija, en una o dos semanas se mudaran ustedes dos- dice la mama.

-tan pronto, con alguien como él, tan siquiera vieron como traía a esa chica en sus brazos?, si ella va a andar visitando en esa casa prefiero dormir en la calle- dijo molesta y seria.

-ya sabemos sobre la chica, ya nos dijeron los padres que su hijo tiene novia, pero amor, pueden conocerse y conforme a las oportunidades de hablar que se den se llegue el a enamorar de ti- dijo la mama sonriéndole.

-sabes madre, yo no me meto en una relación-le dice seria mikan.

-hay esto está empeorando-pensó la madre preocupada.- hija, se cuanto sufren y que esto va empeorando , pero, tan siquiera empiecen como amigos, y así mientras mas se vallan conociendo y el valla viendo que tu eres fabulosa así se enamoraran, por que el chico no es para nada feo, es muy atractivo hija para ti- dijo la mama animando un poco el ambiente.

-jajaja, ya vas a empezar madre, bueno, eso nomas el tiempo lo dirá, pero si ella llega yo me marcho de su lado – dijo mikan para seguir guardando su ropa.

Así pasa la noche, mikan confundida, seria y preocupada, los padres muy preocupados y nerviosos, natsume molesto y confundido…

Que noche, que tarde y que día!..

Mikan estaba enojada y sol opensaba en que no quería estar a su lado, porque ya tenía novia, y que si se metia estaría en problemas, y lo que mikan menos quería es meterse en problemas, ahora con la noticia de que los dos se mudaran juntos a una casa no sabía que pensar de tal modo que esa noche se la paso dando vueltas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capitulo.<strong>

**bueno, siendo sincera no me gusto que natsume tuviera novia 7.7!**

**pero, pues algo tenia que pasar, recuerden, va comenzando esto no es nada en absoluto o.o!**

**dejen review tus reviews me ANIMAN! ME HACEN SALTAR SONREIR Y HACEN QUE MI MENTE TENGA ¨IMAGINACION ¨Como la de bob esponja..bueno...el tiene ideas locas, pero...algo asi n.n!**

**un gran saludoooooootee a todas! IRE POR CHOCOLATE UN PAN Y VER PELI CON MI Familia . TODO DE PELICULA!O.o! y cuando terinen que creo que sera a las 5 por que a ca son las 2 pm, subire el cap 62!**


	4. Capitulo 4, Desayuno, Encuentros, Citas!

_dedicado a todas las lectoras de mis historias!_

HOLA!

AQUI LES DEJO EL 4TO CAPITULOO DE LSOT MEMORIES!

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA!

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MUCHO

O LES INTERESE

QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #4-Desayuno, Encuentros, Salidas, Selos y Citas Part1<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

**-sabes madre, yo no me meto en una relación-le dice seria mikan.**

**-hay esto está empeorando-pensó la madre preocupada.- hija, se cuanto sufren y que esto va empeorando , pero, tan siquiera empiecen como amigos, y así mientras mas se vallan conociendo y el valla viendo que tu eres fabulosa así se enamoraran, por que el chico no es para nada feo, es muy atractivo hija para ti- dijo la mama animando un poco el ambiente.**

**-jajaja, ya vas a empezar madre, bueno, eso nomas el tiempo lo dirá, pero si ella llega yo me marcho de su lado – dijo mikan para seguir guardando su ropa.**

**Así pasa la noche, mikan confundida, seria y preocupada, los padres muy preocupados y nerviosos, natsume molesto y confundido…**

**Que noche, que tarde y que día!..**

**Mikan estaba enojada y solo pensaba en que no quería estar a su lado, porque ya tenía novia, y que si se metía estaría en problemas, y lo que mikan menos quería es meterse en problemas, ahora con la noticia de que los dos se mudaran juntos a una casa no sabía que pensar de tal modo que esa noche se la paso dando vueltas.**

Al despertase mikan se siguió al baño a darse una ducha extrema.

-ahí, no me dan ganas de saber sobre el- dijo para sí mientras se metía a la tina para disfrutar un baño de burbujas y escuchar algo de música en la radio que perdida estaba a poco volumen a su lado derecho en una mesilla junto con su toalla.

Fuera del baño de su habitación se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

-Toc- toc-

-mikan!- dice una voz de joven al ver que nadie contestaba entro de curioso

-valla, si que es ordenada-susurro viendo todo bien organizado y hasta olía a algodón de azúcar ese aroma provenía del perfume de mikan, después el chico escucho un leve sonido en el baño se aproximo coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió y mikan escucho el ruido.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE HACES A QUI ¡!- grita la chica hundiéndose un poco más en el agua, la tapaban las burbujas-QUE NO TOCAS? LARGATE!-le grito sonrojada de pies a cabeza. Se miraba muy bonita.

Natsume se sonrojo un poco y cerró rápido la puerta para salir.

-esa chica,- pensó sonriendo un poco y que aun seguía con el sonrojo e su rostro- Quería invitarte a desayunar- le dijo en voz alta.

-a desayunar?-pregunto mikan sonrojada por lo anterior.

-si un desayuno, Samanta tu y Yo- dijo en voz alta natsume.

-samanta uchm- pensó mikan seria- sería bueno ir?-se pregunto- porque me invitas a mi?-pregunto mikan seria.

-Porque mis padres quieren que te invite- contesto serio.

-ach genial- susurro mikan- bueno que pierdo y que gano con eso, de mas lo mismo- pensó juntando sus hombros- está bien, iré- dijo en voz tierna.

-es a las 10 (am)- le dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

-Idiota-susurro mikan para seguir bañándose.

Al salirse vio la hora y eran las 9 en punto, se puso la toalla en la cabeza con otra se seco el cuerpo completo luego se puso una bata y fue en busca de lo que usaría.

De todos, saco un vestido muy especial ampón, el color de aquel vestido hermoso y especial para ella era Blanco con flores azules y un listón rosa muy hermoso, le hacía ver una figura perfecta aun que ya la tenía, pero se miraba bellísima, le quedaba hasta la rodilla se puso unos zapatos blancos con poco tacón. Se peino media cola agarrándose el mechón con un moño azul por atrás, y se puso algo de chapetes para resaltar su bello rostro angelical, al terminar se puso su perfume fragante olor a algodón de azúcar, delicioso. Muy exquisito y mikan perfecta. Terminada, lista para salir a desayunar con la pareja u,u!

Ya eran las 10 con 5..

-bueno amor, y si nos vamos a desayunar sin ella - le dijo la rubia coqueta volteándolo a ver

-espera unos minutos- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa dándole un beso a sus labios y cuando cierras sus ojos y alejo sus labios de los de ella y voltea a las escaleras ve sorprendido a una hermosa chica bajando de aquellas escaleras de su cuarto.

La mirada de samanta se torna seria.

-lista-dice sonriendo muy bonito mikan.

-amor- dice la rubia jalándolo del brazo.

-sí, ya vamos- dice natsume serio agarrando la mano de la rubia.

-iremos a pie?-pregunta mikan.

-los lugares lujoso están por esta área, así que no ahí necesidad de usar coche- le dice natsume sin voltearla a ver.

-och- hace mikan- lugares lujosos- pensó seria.

-amor, cierto, porque no después de desayunar vamos al circo?-le pregunta la rubio besándole el cachete.

-sería buena idea-le sonríe natsume.

-ach, no me gusta ser estorbo- pensó mikan rotando sus ojos.

Luego mikan alzo su mirada y se sorprendió.

-que hermosos ligares-se expreso.

-verdad?, son fabulosos y muy lujosos, parques, restaurantes de 4 estrellas, tiendas de moda, centros de juegos entre mas y a pocos metros nos queda el circo- comento la rubia sonriéndole a mikan, eso le agrado a mikan.

-genial- sonríe mikan a la rubia

Al entrar a un restaurante pidieron mesa para 3 y el mesero se las entrego con todo y menús.

natsume y samanta se sentaron juntos y mikan frente a ellos.

-veamos, que pediré- dijo la rubia abriendo el menú.

-ahí mucho- piensa mikan sorprendida.

En unos minutos más llego el mesero para tomar la orden.

-que van a ordenar?-pregunto caballeroso y con buenas voz un joven pelirrojo y de ojazos verdes.

-me da la número 4- responde samanta.

-muy bien- dijo el joven que mikan aun no volteaba a ver.

-y usted joven?-le pregunto educado.

-yo, quiero la número 7- responde natsume.

-okey, y usted jovencita?-le pregunto volteando a ver a mikan, mikan volteo a verlo y al verlo el pelirrojo queda sorprendido.

-mi-mikan!- dice el joven pelirrojo algo sonrojado.

Samanta y natsume quedan algo confundidos.

-nos conocemos?-pregunto mikan confundida.

-si, no me recuerdas?, soy Ali, estaba con tigo en secundaria en china- le comento el chico con una sonrisa.

Mikan parpadeo tres veces sus ojos y se sorprendió.

-ALI!-dijo en voz alta- que alegría verte de nuevo, hace años que no te veía, y ahora aquí es sorprendente- dijo mikan levantándose para abrazarlo.

El chico se sonrojo y la abrazo.

-en verdad que te extrañe- dijo Ali para separarse.

-pensé que te irías a Bokun- le comentó mikna.

-me fui solo por dos meses y después regrese pero no te encontré- le dice el joven.

-valla, si que se conocen- le dijo samanta a natsume, el estaba serio.

-y que haces aquí?-pregunto curiosa mikan.

-mi padre es dueño de este restaurante y otros mas y le ayudo en veces- sonrió el chico-pero dime que haces tú aquí?-le pregunta el chico curioso.

-pues, aquí es donde vivo, aquí es mi lugar de nacimiento- le responde mikan sin decir verdaderamente el por qué regreso.

-nos volvimos a encontrar, no es eso cosa del destino?- pregunto y dijo el pelirrojo coqueto, aun que mikan no lo capto ya que lo quiere hasta hoy como su mejor amigo.

-tienes razón- dijo mikan para volberlo ah abrazar.

-te estuve buscando, sura-san me dijo que te fuiste de china, no me dijo a donde, y me preocupe enserio- dijo el pelirrojo.

-disculpa, podrías ya ir a dar nuestras ordenes- le dijo serio natsume.

-a si de inmediato- contesto el pelirrojo.

-oye espera, todavía me debes algo.- le paro mikan con una sonrisa para luego sentarse.

El chico sorprendido volteo a verla.

-tienes razón, tu helado y la salida- le susurro para luego retirarse.

- se ve muy buen chico, además es rico,.- le comenta samanta interesada.

-no sabía eso,- contesta mikan.

-como lo conociste?-le pregunta samanta.

- por un accidente, casi caigo de las escaleras, y el venia también subiéndolas tras de mi y vio como venia hacia atrás y me abrazo con fuerzas para no caer, le debo algo, si no me viera abrazado me viera lastimado o costado la vida- comenta mikan sonriendo mientras se ponía en las piernas una toalla de servilleta

-debo decir que es un buen chico definitivamente muy guapo- le dice samanta.

-p-pues, es una gran persona, todo este tiempo a mi lado, me visitaba los fines de semana- comento mikan y al terminar se puso seria- och, - piensa volteando a ver de reojo a natsume- y díganme cuanto tienen que son novios?- pregunto mikan interesada.

-ya cumplimos, exactamente hoy cumplimos un año-. Respondió samanta recargándose en el hombro de natsume.

-maravillosos, FELICIDADES!- dijo mikan uniendo sus manos y sonriendo muy hermoso, natsume la volteo a mirar y se confundió.

-como si estamos comprometidos, ahora con esto- pensó serio natsume.

-mikan, -dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su mesa.

-si Ali?- pregunta mikan sonriéndole.

- ya que te debo la salida, quería saber si no querías acompañarme al circo?-pregunto el oven algo nervioso.

Punto mikan de responderle un ¨si¨fue interrumpida

-ella va a ir con nosotros- dijo serio natsume.

Mikan volteo seria y confundida a ver a natsume. Y luego volteo sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

-no le hagas caso, claro que quiero, además seria feo estando yo de estorbo con ustedes que hoy es su aniversario de novios- dijo mikan sonriéndoles a los dos.

-si tu quieres mikan, sabes que no eres estorbo- le dice samanta- pero si quieres ve con toda confianza- le dice agarrando con fuerzas las manos de natsume. Y natsume tenía el rostro serio.

-entonces al terminar de comer- dice mikan sonriéndole.

-si- dice el chico pelirrojo contento.- con permiso- les dice para retirarse de la mesa.

-genial- dice mikan alegre- quiero estar lo más lejos de ellos, le dije a mi mama que no me metería en su relación, así que es su decisión- pensó mikan seria sin voltear a verlos.

-así que una cita eech?-le pregunta samanta en forma de ánimos y carilla.

-no, b-bueno, algo así, solo amigos, nada serio…aun- dice volteando a al ventana con algo de sonrojo y voz tierna.

En eso samanta besa a natsume.

-no voltees a verlos, no voltees- pensó mikan viendo hacia la ventana seria, su corazón latía muy rápido y por alguna razón le comenzó a doler el pecho.- porque siento esto, si ni siquiera lo e conocido?-se pregunto seria y soltando un leve suspiro de decepcion o necesidad

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**les gusto o intereso?**

**una pregunta! quieren que suba la otra historia?**

**Gakuen alice Revelaciones!**

**a mi me gustaria, pero ustedes decidan :D!**

**un gran besote y un mega saludote!**

**dejen review me animan mucho y mi imaginacion se basa en sus reviews hermosos(L)**


	5. Capitulo 5, Salidas, Selos  Citas y Recu

**HOLA!**

**COMO ANDAN!**

**ESPEOR QUE MUY,MUY BIEN :D**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada U,U!**

**bueno aqui els dejo un lindo capitulo,**

**espero y les guste encerio**

**que lo disfruten mis lectoras hermosas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #5- Salidas, Selos Citas y Recuerdos Part2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>en el capitulo anterior.<strong>

**entonces al terminar de comer- dice mikan sonriéndole.**

**-si- dice el chico pelirrojo contento.- con permiso- les dice para retirarse de la mesa.**

**-genial- dice mikan alegre- quiero estar lo más lejos de ellos, le dije a mi mama que no me metería en su relación, así que es su decisión- pensó mikan seria sin voltear a verlos.**

**-así que una cita eech?-le pregunta samanta en forma de ánimos y carilla.**

**-no, b-bueno, algo así, solo amigos, nada serio…aun- dice volteando a al ventana con algo de sonrojo y voz tierna.**

**En eso samanta besa a natsume.**

-no voltees a verlos, no voltees- pensó mikan viendo hacia la ventana seria, su corazón latía muy rápido y por alguna razón le comenzó a doler el pecho.- porque siento esto, si ni siquiera lo e conocido?-se pregunto seria y soltando un leve suspiro de decepción o necesidad

Al terminar de comer..

-amor, vámonos yendo al circo ya se van asar las 12- dijo samanta cargando su bolsa.

Natsume se levanta saliendo del asiento y samanta también.

-que se diviertan!- les dijo mikan sonriéndoles.

-igual mikan- dijo samanta sonriendo y luego soltó el brazo de natsume y se acerco a mikan.

-estás segura que no nos quieren acompañar ustedes dos?-le pregunto en forma amable samanta.

-sí, no se preocupen, es su año, deben pasársela muy bien- le contesto mikan sonriéndole.

-okey, cuídate, me encanto convivir con tigo- le oyó decir de samanta.

-ella es una buena persona, en verdad estoy en un grave lio- pensó recargándose en sus manos algo deprimida. Y en eso frente a ella pasan natsume y samanta besándose.

-och, genial!- dice volteando a otro lado y ve a su vista que Ali se dirigía hacia ella, eso la hiso sonreir.

-Lista?-le pregunto algo coqueto.

-mas que lista!- le contesta mikan sonriéndole.

Mikan y Ali caminaban tras natsume y samanta.

-entonces por dónde vives?-le pregunto Mikan de curiosa.

-vivo por estos Barrios en la Progal¨ #1234- le contesta el chico- y tu?- le pregunta con una mirada linda

-en la Progal?, yo por la Marttun está a tan solo tres cuadras de la tuya- le contesta mikan sorprendida.

-si, ahí, así mejor mikan, te estaré visitando a diario, peor que numero es de casa?-pregunto el joven guapo.

-umm- hace mikan- ya la rege, sabrá que vivo con natsume- pensó seria mikan

-no te acuerdas?-le pregunto confundido el chico.

-yo no miento- pensó seria mikan con el rostro bajo y luego lo subió alegre- es la #1099- le contesta mikan sonriéndole.

-ach genial, tu número telefónico sigue siendo el mismo o no?- le pregunto Ali curioso.

-si, por?-pregunta mikan confundida.

-hace semanas te llame y te e estado llamando pero nadie me contesta- le comenta el chico.

-um.. Disculpa cuál es tu numero?-le pregunto mikan curiosa y entre muecas.

(asi no les digo los números por si de casualidad existe y es un ode los suyos o.o , asi que sin números)

-och, no te tengo entonces, si tengo llamadas perdidas, pero no te tenia registrado- le contesta algo apenada mikan.

-achi niña, llevamos ya dos años de conocidos y aun sin registrarme, se nota que no me quieres- le dice el chico parando tras de natsume y ella tras de samanta haciendo fila para comprar los boletos.

-que te hace creer que no te quiero?- le pregunta mikan recargando sus manos en su cadera seria mirándolo y En cuanto dijo eso natsume se tenso.

-um..Has algo en lo que no e haga creer eso!- le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-siguiente- le dice la cajera de la taquilla. Natsume y samanta comenzaron a meterse al circo.

-me da dos por favos- pide el pelirrojo

-dejame saco mi billetera- le avida mikan.

-eit, no, no, y no, no dejare que esta vez pagues- le dice el chico volteándola a ver algo serio.

-pero!- dice mikan uniendo sus dos manitas.

-que no- le contesta el pelirrojo

-pero- vuelve a decir mikan haciendo una mirada de ¨cachorro hermoso ojazos¨

-mikan! No hagas esa mirada- le dice el chico sonrojándose un poco

-pero- ahora la voz de mikan se hace un poco mas chiveada y de bebe.

-mikan! No.- dice el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras paga los boletos.

-ándale señorita tiene un buen chico a su lado- le comenta la cajera.

-lo sé gracias- dice mikan cambiando su carita de cachorro hermosos ojazos a una sonrisa bellísima.

Los dos chicos entran al circo e hicieron fila para comprarse unos bocadillos.

-que vas a querer?-le pregunta el pelirrojo.

-no me decido, pizza o palmolitas- dice mikan apuntando al menú.

-palmolitas?-le pregunta confundido el chico.

-sí, no has visto ¨Megamente¨?-pregunto sorprendida mikan.

-no, creo que no, no me suena, eso que tiene que ver con palmolitas?-le pregunta curioso

-pues, que megamente es un extraterrestre y el dice palmolitas en vez de palomitas y ya no hagas preguntitas- le dijo mikan en rimas o.o terminando con una bella sonrisa.

-jaja, ahí mikan, no has cambiado en nada- dice el chico tocando su hombro.

-eso tiene algo de malo?-pregunta mikan algo confundida y curiosa.

-no, me alegro que no haigas cambiado- le contesta el chico sonriendo coqueto- entonces, quieres pizza o ¨palmolitas! – le pregunta el pelirrojo haciendo pause en palmotilas entre comillas.

-creo que me voy por palmolitas- contesta mikan amable.

-díganme que van a querer?-les pregunto un muchacho a los dos.

-me da unas palmolitas pro favor- le dice pero cuando le dice palmolitas el chico hace un rostro confundido y mikan suelta una risa.

-jajaajjaa-se comenzó a carcajear mikan.

-d-digo unas palomitas por favor y dos refrescos- dice apenado el chico.

-ach okey- dice el muchacho que les atendió.

-vez ya me pegaste tus palmolitas- le dice el pelirrojo para después reír con ella.

Al darle las bebidas y las ¨Palmolitas¨ se dirigieron hacia un telón que estaba sujetado entre dos puertas y arriba en un letrero decía entrada a diversión.

Después subieron unos escalones y pararon a la segunda fila para sentarse en los 7tos asientos. Las luces estaban encendidas todos se estaban sentandos y al parecer mikan volteaba a los lados buscando algo llamado ¨natsume¨ que estaba a tres filas arriba de ellos lo encontró pero, besándose con su novia.

-sucede algo?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-no, para nada mira ya están apagando las luces- contesta mikan volteándolo a ver rápido y sonriendo ansiosa.- no lo entiendo así va a ser mi vida!-pensó mikan mientras comía palomitas (palmolitas)

En eso la función empieza y salen unos payasos arriba de un caballo, y uno empuja sin querer a otro y al que empujo se estaba cayendo y se sostuvo de otro y se enojo empujando a quien lo empujo y así terminaron cayendo todos y el caballo patio a uno.

-jajajajajajaja-se escuchaba la risa de todo público.

Natsume desde arriba veía a mikan como reía con el pelirrojo. Samanta no lo noto estaba entretenida viendo como una muchacha se paseaba en un columpio colgado en lo alto a tanta altura.

Así pasaron una hora y media y la función se termino.

-wuujjuu, me divertí- comento mikan estirándose.

-sabes que así no vas a crecer?-le pregunto en forma de burla el pelirrojo.

-jajaja, si cómo no! – dijo mikan sarcástica para luego sonreír.

-podría llamarte mañana?-le pregunta el pelirrojo.

-claro que si,-responde mikan.

-bueno a las 3 entro a ayudarle a mi padre en otro restaurante, así que no se si quieras que te acompañe?-le pregunto el pelirrojo retirando el reloj de su mirada.

-si para que sepas donde estoy viviendo,- le contesto mikan sonriéndole.

Los dos jóvenes amigos se dirigieron hacia la casa.

-amor vamos a otro lado?- pregunto samanta curiosa.

-a donde?-pregunto natsume algo serio observando como los otros se dirigían hacia donde él vivía.

Cuando Ali y Mikan llegaron..

-entonces aquí vives?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-ach si, nomas viviré aquí por unas cuantas semanas, eso creo, estamos de vivista- respondió mikan

-de visita? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-ach si, si viste al chico de cabello negro , test moreno claro y ojos carmesí?, pues el vive aquí, - le dijo mikan sonriéndole,

El pelirrojo volteo hacia a tras serio y luego a verla.

-lo distinguiste perfecto, ahí vienen- le avisa el pelirrojo volteándolo a ver y mikan también.

-ach, pues el es natsume, y solo estamos de visita aquí, pues nuestros padres son amigos- dice mikan tocándole el hombro a natsume con una sonrisa.- y ella es su linda novia- le dice mikan tocándole el hombro a la rubia.

-gracias- le dice la rubia sonriendo amable. Natsume estaba serio a lo que mikan dijo y luego jalo a su novia para adentro de la casa.

-entonces, avísame cuando te vayas de aquí- le dice el pelirrojo.

-claro que te avisare Ali, y me la pase muy bien- contesta mikan.

-ya tienes mi teléfono registrado, así que adiós mikan, cuídate mucho, y me divertí y alegre al volverte a ver- le dice el pelirrojo y al terminar le dio un beso en el cachete a mikan.

-yo también me alegre- contesta mikan con un sonrojo lindo en su rostro.

-adiós- se despide el pelirrojo dándose media vuelta para continuar.

Mikan entro a al terreno de la casa noto algo extraño, noto más amplio la cochera al entrar a la casa noto todo callado, luego miro a natsume y a samanta en la sala de STAR.

-disculpen que los interrumpa, natsume, donde están nuestros padres?-pregunta mikan confundida.

-no te dijeron?-le pregunto natsume algo sorprendido.

-decirme de qué?-pregunto mikan entrando a la sala.

-se fueron de campamento y en dos o una semana volberan-le dijo serio.

-qué?_ dice mikan sorprendida.

-quiere decir que estarán solos?-pregunta samanta algo seria y sorprendida.

Natsume la volteo a ver algo serio.

-no es justo- dice mikan retirándose de la sala molesta.

-dejarme sola, aquí como se atreven, y con e?- se expresa mientras golpeaba sus tacones en los escalones cada vez que subía uno.

-no quieres que te acompañe?-pregunta samanta algo coqueta.

-no, sabes que mis padres no quieren eso- le dice natsume serio.

-bueno amor, solo ten cuidado- le pidió la rubia para luego seguir viendo la película.

Al llegar mikan a su habitación saca su celular y marca al número de su mama.

-el numero que usted marco no está disponible-

-queee ¡!-dice mikan en voz alta para luego marcar a su padre.

-lo sentimos, el número esta fuera de red-

-rayooos, papas!-grito en la evitación mientras daba un salto a su cama.

Así hasta el anochecer, mikan no bajo a comer y al parecer ni a cenar tenía planeado.

Estaba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada escuchando música acostada en la cama con las luces prendidas. Hasta que en su Aipod comenzó una canción que la hiso recordar algo de su pasado(barlow girl- I Believe in Love) mientras escuchaba esa canción veamos el recuerdo.

_-no vallas tan rápido- gritaba una voz tierna de una niña cabello castaño claro con coletas como de 5 años correteando a un niño de cabello oscuro corriendo en un gran paisaje bello con muchas flores y el hermoso atardecer a su vista._

_-tu eres bien lenta, corre más rápido- le gritaba el niño mostrando una sonrisa._

_-natsume!, espérame, para-le pidió la niña parando por el cansancio._

_**Y en eso se mikan recordó algo más.**_

_**Flashblack**_

_-prometo no tener novia, solo tu lo serás- dijo el chico dándole un beso en el cachete a aquel rostro angelical con cabello ondulado hasta los hombros color castaño claros y ojos dulces como la miel._

_-yo prometo seguir a tu como tu novia y prometida sin importar que- le dijo la niña sonriendo muy hermoso con un perfecto sonrojo para luego besar al chico en el cachete._

_**Fin de flashblack.**_

Mikan reacciono al escuchar un fuerte sonido como que alguien golpeaba con fuerzas algo de madera.

-que fue eso?-pensó mikan mientras se tocaba la cabeza pues le empezó a doler- el era!- susurro sorprendida

-toc-toc-toc-

-adelante- dijo mikan con voz temblorosa aun le dolía la cabeza

-como si, pudiera, traes el cerrojo con llave- le dice una voz familiar.

-natsume!- Piensa mikan sorprendida.- quien era realmente ese niño?-pensó mikan muy confundida mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Al abrirla con lentitud.

-que quieres?-pregunto mikan con seriedad.

-no bajaste ni a comer ni a cenar, está todo bien?-le pregunto natsume preocupado sosteniendo una charola con comida.

-em, no tenía hambre- contesta mikan seria.

-no me digas que estas a dieta?-le pregunta natsume sínico.

Mikan se sonroja.

-claro que no- contesta cerrando sus ojos y volteando a otro lado sosteniendo la charola.

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le pregunta natsume entrando en su habitación.

-adelante, ahí tiempo- le dice mikan sentándose en una silla frente a un escritorio para comer.

-tu y ese chico, el te gusta?-le pregunta serio.

-jajajaja-suelta risa mikan tapándose la boca

-algún problema, porque la risa?-pregunta serio natsume cruzándose de brazos.

- porque me lo preguntas, eso va por mi y el, yo no te pregunto nada sobre tu novia, por favor natsume- comenta mikan en forma graciosa mientras mordía un pedazo de pan tostado.

-sabes, no le hayo risa, al menos que estés celosa- le comento natsume mirándola coqueto.

-estás loco, vanidad con patas, no estaría celosa, porque, ella es una buena persona, además, cuando nos casemos por fuerza podremos tener amantes no?-pregunta sínica mikan en forma tonta.

-eres una idiota o que'-le pregunta serio natsume.

-lo mismo te pregunto, eres un idiota o qué?-pregunto mikan y en eso los dos recuerdan algo.

**Flashblack.**

_-Mikan! Idiota te dije que no te columpiaras tan alto- le decía un chico de cabello negro que hincado se encontraba acariciando el rostro de una niña castaña muy hermosa que estaba llorando con un morete en su brazo_

_-si me dolió natsume, tu solo me ofender- le decía la chica recargándose en el pecho del niño con cabello negro._

_**Fin de flashblack.**_

Natsume y mikan se quedaron algo impactados y luego se tocaron los dos su cabeza con dolor.

Y sorprendidos se voltearon a ver.

-ya nos conocíamos?-pensaron los dos confundidos mientras se miraban.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara.<strong>

**les gusto?**

**deen sus hermosos review!**

**me animan! **

**me hacen imaginar muchisisiisisisimoo! **

**garcias por leer el cap c:**


	6. Capitulo 6, Recuerdos!

**Hola!**

**como estan ?**

**yo muy bien, ahi sinteguas hoy ando bien romantica encerio :c**

**pero tambien triste por que tengo miedo ya saben miedo esoty igual que mikan :s**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada u,u pero amoe ste anime encerio.**

**que lo disfruten..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #6-Recuerdos!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior.<strong>

-eres una idiota o que?-le pregunta serio natsume.

-lo mismo te pregunto, eres un idiota o qué?-pregunto mikan y en eso los dos recuerdan algo.

**Flashblack.**

_-Mikan! Idiota te dije que no te columpiaras tan alto- le decía un chico de cabello negro que hincado se encontraba acariciando el rostro de una niña castaña muy hermosa que estaba llorando con un morete en su brazo_

_-si me dolió natsume, tu solo me ofender- le decía la chica recargándose en el pecho del niño con cabello negro._

_**Fin de flashblack.**_

Natsume y mikan se quedaron algo impactados y luego se tocaron los dos su cabeza con dolor.

Y sorprendidos se voltearon a ver.

-ya nos conocíamos?-pensaron los dos confundidos mientras se miraban.

-porque tiene esa mirada de asombrada, será que ella también le paso lo que yo?-pensó natsume asombrado.

-ehi!Ahorita que lo pienso, porque traes esa pulsera en tu mano?-pregunto mikan confundida.

-esta?-pregunta natsume sujetando en sus manos una negra.

-esa pulsera era mía-dijo mikan acercándosele.

-imposible, esta es mía loca- le dijo serio.

-yo no soy ni una loca, quieres que te lo demuestre?-pregunto seria y en voz alta .

-ver!-pide natsume.

Mikan le quita la pulsera y le muestra que tras de ella viene su nombre.

-que!-dice asombrado natsume leyendo una vez más el nombre que decía tras de la pulsera que decía ((- Mikan-)) en plumón azul permanente.

-desde cuando la tienes?-pregunto mikan seria.

-desde que tengo memoria- responde natsume quitándole la pulsera

-ehi me pertenece- le grita mikan arrebatándole la pulcera.

-a ti desde cuando se te perdió?-pregunto natsume alejándola un poco .

-desde que tengo memoria tonto! Devuélvemela- le dijo aventándose arriba de el.

En eso los dos cayeron en la cama mikan arriba de él y el debajo de ella quedaron sorprendidos y recordaron..

**Flashblack.**

_-Natsumee!-gritaba una castaña como de 5 años ojos realmente preciosos que corría a abrazar a su ¨novio¨_

_-mikan-dice el niño con una sonrisa volteandola a ver ._

_El chico por el peso de aquella velocidad en la que mikan corrio cayó al suelo y quedo la niña arriba de él y el debajo de ella, los dos riéndose._

**Fin de flashblack.**

-tu!-dijeron los dos en voz alta mientras mikan se levantaba sorprendida y se alejaba de el.

-que es esto!-se pregunto mikan asustada.

-mikan debemos hablar- dijo serio natsume.

-d-de qué?-pregunta tartamuda y nerviosa mikan.

-de qué?, tu también tuviste ese tipo de recuerdo o no sé que haiga sido en este momento- dijo serio.

-t-tu también?-pregunto mikan.

-crees que no lo note en tu rostro, -dijo serio- la misa mirada, el miso color de cabello, los mismo ojos preciosos- pensó contemplando natsume a mikan.

-estoy confundida-comento mikan seria con el rostro hacia abajo.

-mis padres una vez hablaron con migo sobre algo que yo no recordaba- le conto natsume.-sobre un accidente que hace tiempo hubo,-le dijo natsue volteándola a ver.

-un accidente?, en donde exactamente?- pregunto seria.

-a ti también te contaron sobre eso?-pregunto natsume confundido.

-dijeron que yo hace tiempo perdí la memoria por un accidente no solo yo, si no alguien mas- comento mikan recargándose en la pared.

-me dijeron que yo en ese tiempo ya conocía a mi prometida, que nos llevábamos muy bien, que hasta según ellos enamorados estábamos- comento con algo de gracia natsume.

Mikan lo volteo a ver extrañada y asombrada.

-que nos fuimos todos un día a un bosque para acampar estaban más familias en aquel lugar, hasta que nos atacaron según ellos terroristas, y tú estabas con migo cercas de una camioneta que exploto dañando nuestras memorias, no se si a ti- le dijo serio y algo preocupado.

mikan se toca la cabeza y se tapa con su cara el rostro.

-no!.-susurro mikan

-por qué dices no,?si a ti también te dijeron eso no es asi?- pregunto natsume acercándosele mas.

-si me dijeron eso , con razon lo recordaba tanto y se me hacia tan conocido–pensó sorprendida- si fue así, eso es pasado- dice mikan en voz alta.

-entonces si me recuerdas?-le pregunto cambiando natsume su tonada de voz mirándola con una mirada penetrante.

-si te recuerdo- contesto mikan y en eso de sus preciosos ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas. En eso natsume le agarra la barbilla y mikan se queda sorprendida y sonrojada. El chico ojos carmesí se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de la hermosa joven rostro angelical hasta que.

-Noo!- grita mikan empujándolo hacia atrás- tú tienes novia, ya estamos grandes, si nos paso un accidente, que tiene, ahora es diferente- le contesta mikan aleándose más de él.

-tienes razón, todo ah cambiado- responde natsume serio para luego irse de la habitación.

-es un idiota,- susurro mikan mientras seguía llorando- porque estoy llorando?-se pregunto aventándose a la cama.

-por que lloro, no siento nada por él, por qué?-dijo mientras golpeaba la almohada con los puños de su mano.- no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo nos comportábamos, pero él es en absoluto un todo idiota,- dijo mikan secándose las lagrimas que le recorrían para luego apretar la alhoada con fuerza en sus brazos.

**En realidad mikan seguía sintiendo amor hacia natsume desde hace años y natsume hacia ella, conforme pasaban tiempo juntos o se veían y recordaban su amor aparecía pues ya existía entre ellos dos desde hace muchos años.**

**Mientras con natsume.**

El se encontraba en su habitación ya, cerró la puerta con fuerzas y se aventó a la cama.

-por que la quería besar?-se pregunto serio mientras aventaba un susurro- que está sucediendo?, en realidad todo camión, yo ando con samanta, aun que quisiera saber más como fue nuestra relación de niños- dijo natsume quitándose la camisa.

Así paso la noche y natsume tuvo un sueño, el mismo que mikan tuvo, un recuerdo de promesas..

_**Flashblack**_

_-prometo no tener novia, solo tu lo serás- dijo el chico dándole un beso en el cachete a aquel rostro angelical con cabello ondulado hasta los hombros color castaño claros y ojos dulces como la miel._

_-yo prometo seguir a tu como tu novia y prometida sin importar que- le dijo la niña sonriendo muy hermoso con un perfecto sonrojo para luego besar al chico en el cachete._

_**En eso comenzó a recordar algo mas..**_

_**-**__mikan, dime que me amas-le ordeno el chiquillo mientras los dos comían un rico helado, el de chocolate y ella de vainilla._

_-natsume, te amo- le dijo la dulce niña con una hermosa sonrisa hacia él, el niño natsume sonrió muy lindo al ver esos hermosos labios embarrados del sabroso helado sabor a vainilla que no se resistió y le dio un hermoso beso._

_-q-que fue eso?-le pregunto la hermosa creatura que estaba toda soja y confundida._

_-eso fue mi beso, mi primer beso de amor- le contesto el chico sonriéndole._

_-entonces falto yo- dijo mikan sonriendo con un sonrojo espectacular, acercándosele y besando aquellos deliciosos labios sabor a chocolate._

_**Fin de flassblack memories.**_

Natsume en eso despierta con extrañesy sorprendido y ve que ya es de mañana que la luz del sol pega por su ventana se levanta de la almohada y se toca los labios saboreandolos a ese recuerdo.

-eso!-dijo- eso fue un recuerdo?-pensó confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**les gusto?**

**espero que si**

**!**

**dejen review!**

**esto apenas empeiza wooajajaa o.O!**

**sus reviews me animan mucho! asi mi mente es mas imaginatoria que la de bob esponja o.O! creo xD!**

**adios gracias por leer el cap! las quiero!**

**que haria sin mis lectoras :c c: gracias a toddasn.n!**


End file.
